


Being Draco is not easy

by Jinx_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Depression, Light Angst, Loneliness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_it/pseuds/Jinx_it
Summary: Short sort-of drarry one shot (I think)Draco and Harry are teaching at Hogwarts and Draco is very depressed and even suicidal.(This is going to be a scene in a whole other fiction I'm writing)





	Being Draco is not easy

Draco woke up, his head was sore, and his wrists were covered in bandages.  
His dark mark was still there, not completely visible. Looking at it made him feel sick and disgusted.  
He looked around, to find that he was in the hospital wing, and someone was sitting next to his bed, resting his head right next to Draco's hand, his heart fluttered when he recognized Harry. He sighed. He knew he should have just jumped, he should have made it quicker, and not give anyone a chance to "save him". now he'll have to deal with the consequences. He might lose his job, people will never stop bothering him about it. As if they can help him, as if they know what he's been through, as if they know how he feels. 'how he feels' . Oh he feels fine, as much as it's possible after almost dying at least three times during the war, after being tortured so much and so brutally to the point that he couldn't remember his own name, having to hurt people he cared about, being so terrified that he couldn't sleep for weeks and even months, having to try and kill one of the greatest wizards, and making all the wrong choices, like the stupid mark that decorated his left arm. And lately, his mother not accepting him. That pushed him over the edge, he couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too strong. 

Harry woke up and immediately looked worried, "how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was soft and he sounded genuinely concerned. "Well, considering the circumstances, I'm fine" Draco said "professor McGonagall knows, right? Is she going to fire me?"  
"I don't know" Harry said with a sad smile "Draco why did you do it?" Here it is, that flutter in his heart when he hears the Raven haired boy say his name. 

"You wouldn't understand" Draco said with pain in his voice and looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if it's good or not, I just hope you enjoy it...
> 
> Please comment on how I can improve my writing 🙏


End file.
